Code: Crush
by Cookie to Seki na
Summary: The Lyoko Warriors have volunteered to tutor a seventh grade class, and one slightly popular seventh grade girl has fallen for Jeremy! Will the group ever get this straightened out, or will Jeremy be victimized by a seventh grade girl?


**Wow, I haven't written in forever! Well, I've been getting into the Code Lyoko fandom recently and I decided to finally write a story for it. Great fandom, but just like many others, I realize that there are so many pairing wars going on. I guess there isn't a show out there that doesn't have one or two, but I can't give up hope yet! Course, this is just for fun because I thought this was a funny idea. Based off of The Pretender episode, but with a slight twist. I thought that episode was funny, but because my sense of humor is cruel sometimes, I'm not one to talk. **

"Daddy said what?!" Wow, what a greeting. For certain, that wasn't something any of the Lyoko warriors wanted to hear the first thing in the morning, especially coming from Sissi. Her shriek had alerted, but didn't surprise, any of the students in the cafeteria and all eyes were on her as she yelled at Herve(Okay, I don't know if they call him Herve or Herb, but I'm going with Herve) and Nicholas. Her two cronies had just told her that the principal, in other words her father, had requested upon her and her friends to help tutor some younger grade students. Seventh graders, in fact. Knowing Sissi, she had no friends other than her two servants, so she decided to pick on Ulrich and his group of friends to help her.

"Daddy must be out of his mind! I am not going to visit those little brats' classrooms all day when I could be spending much more time with my Ulrich dear!" The table containing the aforementioned boy started giggling quietly as Sissi just shot them a glare.

"But Sissi—!"

"No! I will NOT tutor them!" At this point, anybody could easily crack a joke, and that person was either Odd or Ulrich himself.

"Of course not! You don't have the brains to tutor them! I bet they could tutor you better than anyone!" The cafeteria broke into loud laughter as Sissi just turned red and glared a Sissi Glare at the purple clad boy, who was now laughing with the crowd.

"Well, if you're so smart, why don't _you_ go tutor them?!" Surprisingly, the comeback made sense, and it got Odd thinking. Then, a light bulb clicked in his head.

"Fine! I'll tutor them and make them all geniuses!" Odd proclaimed, but he was immediately pulled down by Jeremy.

"Odd! What're you doing?! We need you to fight XANA if he decides to attack!"

"Relax, Einstein! I'll be back in flash if you call me! Besides, wouldn't you jump at the chance to make all of those kids future geniuses?" Jeremy just sighed as Ulrich suddenly agreed as well.

"It might actually be some fun, teaching those kids. What do you say?" Ulrich offered as Sissi just gaped at them for even considering the idea of teaching a bunch of seventh graders.

"I'm in," Yumi agreed.

"Me too," Aelita added as Jeremy finally sighed as he, too, caved in. Sissi just stared at them as they walked towards the principal's office, then hmph'ed in their general direction.

In the principal's office, Mr. Delmas agreed to allow them the day to teach the kids. They would start that morning and, if possible, the next day. As they walked towards the room they were supposed to be visiting, Yumi noticed that the students were just getting to class and Hiroki was one of them, along with Johnny. Before the two familiar kids could see, they had entered the room, but not without a groaning Yumi in their wake. As they walked in, the teacher greeted them with a warm smile and an introduction.

"Hello there! I heard you were to visit today, so please take a seat in any of those chairs," The teacher, Mrs. Vigil, said as she motioned towards the chairs next to her desk. As they took their seats, they could hear murmurs run through the desks of the seventh grade students. Hiroki had already gone over the initial shock and he was plotting something evil, or at least evil to Yumi, with Johnny. Half the time, Johnny wasn't being very helpful as he always tried to ruin the best parts of the plan.

"Class, today we have five visitors to help us learn! Please welcome them and be on your best behavior while they are here."

"Yes, teacher," the class answered monotonously, which got the teacher to secretly roll her eyes. After she opted to have them introduce themselves, they decided to just do as she said instead of having her introduce them herself.

"Uh, hi, my name's Ulrich Stern, I'm in ninth grade, and I practice Pencak Silat, which is a type of martial arts. It's nice to meet you," Ulrich said, nervously at first, but confident near the end. He sat back down as Odd, who was sitting next to him, got up.

"Hi everyone! I'm Odd Della Robbia, I'm in ninth grade too, and breakfast and lunch are my favorite times of day! A pleasure to meet you!" Odd said enthusiastically, causing some students to laugh at his antics while he spoke. Turn after turn, they introduced themselves until everyone had gone by. Soon, class had started as Odd and Ulrich tried not to fall asleep, yawning several times. Some students giggled silently at that until, of course, the teacher caught the two dozers and had to mentally note to herself to ask the principal why he sent such bad students. However, the student to really catch her eye was none other than Jeremy, the future Einstein.

"Um, Jeremy Belpois, was it?" The aforementioned student looked up from his seat to look at the teacher at the mention of his name. His friends looked too, just because they felt bored out of their minds.

"Yes, Ma'am?" A bit surprised at the formal tone of voice, she almost instantly favored him over his friends.

"Would you like to pick the students you wish to tutor first?"

"Actually, I wouldn't mind tutoring anyone," Jeremy answered honestly, though in his mind he was anxiously waiting to see if his laptop would start beeping.

"Very well," Mrs. Vigil said, pointing out students he would be helping as each of the group was split up. As the day went by, the students were actually starting to learn more, or at least more than they would if they had to listen to their teacher drone on like a robot. At the end of that class session, they had a short break time. The group met after leaving the classroom and standing out in the courtyard.

"Wow, that was actually much more fun than I thought!" Odd said as he stretched his arms. A huge grin was on his face and you could tell he had fun.

"It wasn't bad, I guess," Ulrich admitted, though he felt proud for being able to teach someone something. His grades were so bad, it was a wonder anyone even let him try to teach someone else.

"And XANA has yet to attack, which is weird," Jeremy added.

"Come on, Einstein! Lighten up! XANA isn't attacking, so why not just sit back and relax? Anyway, it's almost lunch time!" Odd yelled happily. The group just laughed at his antics. Suddenly, a little brunette girl with hair a little past her shoulders and sparkling olive eyes ran up to them, looking a little flushed. However, they just thought she had run to find them or someone else and was flushed from running too much.

"Hannah? What're you doing here?" The group looked at Jeremy, who happened to know this girl.

"Jeremy, do you know her?" Aelita asked curiously, the rest of the group nodding. Jeremy nodded back.

"Mhm, I tutored her privately because she just couldn't get the lesson as quickly as her other classmates. Although, once the private lessons started, she knew exactly how to do the lesson."

"Um, Jeremy?"

"Yes, Hannah? What is it?" If it was possible, the girl became even more flushed as she fidget with her hands and shifted her feet uncomfortably. Her shirt hem seemed rather interesting at the time because she wouldn't stop playing with it. Jeremy just looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Um…w-would you, uh…" Now, her face was completely red as suddenly, Yumi and Aelita almost got the gist of what was going on. Ulrich and Odd just raised their eyebrows, but Odd seemed to know what was happening too and quietly snickered to himself, though nobody noticed.

"Uh…would you like to be my boyfriend?!"

**God, I wish that was in an episode. It'd be so hilarious XD! Jeremy's reaction is either to be shocked and not say anything or fall backwards in surprise. I can imagine both of them happening, but I'm trying to think which one would be more likely. Poor Jeremy, victimized by girls at his school.**


End file.
